My Home Alone Timeline
1875 * Jonathan R. "John Johnny" Valentine the gangster is born. 1898 * Snakes the gangster is born. 1912 * Carlotta/Susie is born. 1924 * Old Man Marley is born. 1937 * Molly Murchins is born. 1938 * Johnny grows up into the number one gangster in New York City, New York. * Johnny kills Acey. * Johnny's friend Snakes asks Johnny for money, angering Johnny to the point of killing him with his tommy gun. * Johnny hides Snakes' body. 1939 * Johnny meets Carlotta and they start a relationship. * Carlotta smooches with Johnny's brother, and other guys, including Snuffy, Al, Leo, Little Moe with the gimpy leg, Cheeks, Boney Bob, and Cliff. * That Christmas, Johnny eventually finds out about this and shoots Carlotta with his tommy gun. * Johnny hides Carlotta's body. 1940 * 1943 * Harry Lime is born. 1945 * The Pigeon Lady is born. 1946 * Peter McCallister is born. 1947 * Peter Beaupre is born. 1950's * Harry drops out of school to live a life of crime. 1950 * Gus Polinski is born. 1953 * Earl Unger is born. 1954 * Kate McCallister is born. 1957 * Marv Murchins is born. 1958 * Jack Pruitt is born. * Burton Jernigan is born. * Old Man Marley gets into an argument with his family, but this causes a rumor where everyone believes he killed them. 1959 * Karen Pruitt 1965 * Heather McCallister is born. 1970 * Alice Robbins is born. 1977 * Kate and Peter give birth to Buzz. * Kate and Peter give birth to Megan. * Kate and Peter give birth to Linnie. * Kate and Peter give birth to Jeff. 1980 * Kate and Peter give birth to Kevin. 1981 * Linnie gets in trouble for finger-painting the walls of her bedroom. 1984 * Jack and Karen Pruitt give birth to Molly Pruitt. 1989 * Jack and Karen Pruitt give birth to Alex Pruitt. 1990 * The McCallisters' dog ate Peter's fishing rod. * Peter gets a new car. * Jeff crashes his bike into the new car. * Peter caught Megan smoking with her friends. * Buzz bullies a geek at school and shoves him in his locker, resulting him to be suspended. * The McCallisters prepare for their Christmas vacation in Paris, France. * Harry Lime disguises himself as a police officer, going over to people's homes, including the McCallister's home. * Buzz orders the pizza for the McCallister family. * Frank watches "Angels with Filthy Souls" with the older kids, not letting Kevin watch it. * Kevin has a dilemma over not knowing how to pack a suitcase. * Buzz tells Kevin and Rod about the rumor about Old Man Marley. * The pizza boy arrives at the McCallister house, asking for $122.50 for the pizza. * Buzz eats all of Kevin's cheese pizza before Kevin knows it. * Kevin tackles Buzz, causing a commotion where the airline tickets get soaked in milk. * Kate grounds Kevin, sending him to the attic or "the third floor". * Kevin wishes his family would disappear. * That night, a storm causes a branch to fall, knocking out the power. * The McCallisters rush to the airport when they realized they slept in, unknowingly leaving Kevin alone. * Frank accidentally leaves his reading glasses behind as well. * Kevin can't find his family anywhere, and realized he made them disappear. * Kevin celebrates his "freedom" from his family. * Kevin goes through Buzz's trunk, and takes some things from it. * Kevin watches "Angels with Filthy Souls" and is frightened by the shooting scene. * Kate realizes they left Kevin home. * Kevin sleds down the stairs and out the front door. * Harry and Marv plot to rob the neighborhood. * 1991 1994 * Gus Polinski dies. 1997 * 2017 * Kevin is accidentally left home alone again as an adult. * Kevin has fun with his Google Assistant. 2018